Forgotten Memories
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: [Sequel to Elemental Legends] Chiro's past in unvealing itself, the monkeys are disappearing, and a new, more powerful entity is after the Element Master. How can Chiro face this alone? Chapter 12 is up now! FINAL CHAPTER FINALLY!
1. Still There

CHAPTER 1: STILL THERE

_He was running. Chiro was running. Again._

_He was tired of running but for some reason he just couldn't turn back. So all he could do was just keep running, for now._

_But...What was he running from?_

_Only he knew. Chiro was running from himself._

_He remembered moments before..._

_He was mad. He couldn't remember why. They wouldn't leave him alone and he couldn't help himself...The next thing he remembers...Everything was destroyed—absolutely and totally annihilated._

_No one was okay. Nothing was okay. It was his fault. He did it all and he didn't know why. So he did the only thing he could do—he ran. He ran from himself and was still running. One thing on his mind:_

_I need answers._

_--_

Chiro woke up from yet another fitful sleep. He's been having these nightmares a few days after the Elemental incident. He hated them. They just reminded him of what he did...And that was something he did _not_ want to remember.

He didn't get it though. Why was he having these dreams now? Was it the house? But everything's over now, right?

But why didn't he _feel _any different?

Weren't the Elemental Powers gone? It was over, right? He was still alive so apparently they were. But there was still something in the back of his mind that told him that it wasn't over.

He was curious as to how the battle inside of him between the powers went. As in, how could powers actually fight each other? It was weird, it all confused him, and he didn't like it.

--

While Chiro was thinking all of this over...An unidentifiable figure stood atop a building watching the robot. It had on a black cloak that blended in with the night-time scenery. And all that could be seen of its face was the two burning red eyes that shown under the hood of the cloak.

"All will soon be clear, Chiro. All will soon be clear."

**Yeah, I know. Not that great of a first chapter for a sequel, but, hey, I tried. More is to come soon! Read and Review!**


	2. Visible Evil

CHAPTER 2: VISIBLE EVIL

Chiro was in the training room. He was the first one up that morning, so he decided to get in a little training. Besides, he wanted to get his mind off everything that's happened in the last week.

He was starting off with a level 6 training sequence. He beat it. So he went to level 7, 8, and then 9. He beat them all off (though it took some time and difficulty), so he decided to go to the last and hardest one: Level 10.

The laser beams came at an unexpected speed and forcefulness, shooting in random directions at random times.

Chiro was shot in many places. Resulting in his shirt being ripped and getting bloody.

"Woh! Training sequence off!" He yelled to the computer.

The computer frizzled a bit. "Unknown...Command?" it was more of a question (due to the malfunction) than a statement.

Chiro dodged more lasers. Soon, even more lasers popped out at him and started shooting. It was a chaotic light show with lasers shooting everywhere and Chiro getting nicked and tired from dodging. He would have just left, but the door was computer operated—the same computer that ran the training sequence—so it didn't work.

Finally Chiro just lost it. His eyes went red. Thousands of medium-sized fire balls were shot out from his fists as his eyes closed and he spun around (think of Nova's break in Snowbound).

When he looked up, all the lasers were melted and demolished. The fire-proof walls were badly charred as was the window.

Chiro looked around in awe. _Did I do that?_ He asked himself. _Wait a second...Where did the fire come from? I don't have any fire-type Power Primate move, unless...No, it couldn't be, but..._

Chiro shook his head in denial. He warily started out the door (when the computer became fried, the door flew open), but before he left, Otto came in.

"Hey, Chiro, we were wondering-" he looked around at the training room, then back at Chiro. His eyes got bigger when they settled on Chiro. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Um, heh, yeah...The computers went haywire and the level 10 training sequence became even harder. The laser got me and...Something happened..." Chiro answered sheepishly.

Otto looked confused. "But..." he looked at the melted lasers and charred walls. "Where'd the fire come from? The lasers, even at top force, couldn't have done all of this,"

"That's just it though...I don't know...I closed my eyes. But I felt something weird and, oddly familiar..."

"You don't think...?"

"No. The Elemental Powers are gone. Me and you both know that...I'm sure, do to the malfunction, that the lasers just got a little more power than they would normally have."

"I don't know...I made those lasers myself and the computers, I don't think there's any way that they could have gotten a energy boost with the computers...And you _did_ say you felt something weird and _familiar_..."

"No. I _know _it's not that...Anyway, I'm sorry about the training room. I'll help you fix it later."

"But, Chiro..." Otto grabbed Chiro on the arm to stop him. He wanted to convince him of the only logical answer. He hated when Chiro just waved things off like that.

Chiro's eyes turned red. As soon as they did, Otto released his arm. "Ow..."

The arm felt like it was on fire, but there was no visible flame. Otto knew what it was, but he let Chiro go anyway, he didn't want Chiro any madder at him.

When Chiro walked into the main room, Antauri immediately walked up to him.

"Chiro, what happened?"

"A glitch in the training sequence...I'll be okay."

"I wish for you to visit med bay so Gibson can tend to your wounds."

"They're not that bad, Antauri,"

"No, but I wish to prevent them from being so," he turned around. "Gibson, take Chiro to med bay and tend to his wounds."

Gibson nodded. "Come along now Chiro..." he walked off in the direction of med bay.

Chiro started to walk off. Antauri turned around and started the other way as Otto came from where Chiro previously came from.

Chiro glared back at Antauri, his eyes a deep red and a flame engulfed on his fist...

--

The same figure as last night stood in the shadows, its hands to its head in a sort of trance. It looked up and grinned evilly.

"Good Chiro...All is going as planned..."

--

**Hmm...Evilness...Yay! And, I know I know, Otto was an obvious choice. But I couldn't choose between him or Sprx, and I like Otto more, so he was who I chose, okay? And, just so you know, he'll be used more (because of that certain point) in the story.**


	3. Two Down, Four to go

CHAPTER 3: TWO DOWN, FOUR TO GO

"Ow...Ow...Ow..." Chiro flinched and whined as Gibson covered his wounds.

"Stay still, Chiro." Gibson said, aggravated, as he walked away to get some more bandages.

"But it itches!"

"It's going to, but don't scratch, that will only make it worse...," he wrapped up the last few bits of bandages. "There, you should be fine now."

Chiro didn't say anything. He wasn't going to thank Gibson, considering he was forced into it. He felt weird for some reason...Overwhelmed and powerful—well, more than usual, that is. He wasn't sure why. He decided to go to his room to think about it without interruptions.

"Where are you going?" he heard Gibson ask him.

"Um...To my room, I'm feeling, uh, tired." With that, he left. Gibson just shrugged and left to the main room.

Antauri noticed Chiro wasn't with him. "Where is Chiro?"

"He said he felt tired, so he resided to his room. He's fine."

"Very well...Then I think I will go meditate..." Antauri walked down the hall Gibson just exited from.

Gibson started to head off to his lab, when he realized someone was missing. "Where's Otto?"

Sprx looked up from cleaning his magnets. "He was fixing something in his shop. A dune buggy or something."

"Oh, okay then." He continued on his way to his lab.

Sprx looked up again. "Then again...He _has_ been in there a long time, and it's getting late. Maybe I should 'check up' on him..." he snickered, and then got up and started to Otto's workshop. Nova looked up from her punching bag and saw him leave, she shrugged.

--

About an hour later, it was pitch dark. A dark figure stood in front of the shadowed Super Robot, grinned and snickered, then put its hand to its head and concentrated. A purple glow appeared on her other hand.

"Let's have a little fun..."

--

He saw Otto with his little power-glasses on sawing something, sparks flying everywhere. Sprx sneaked around behind him and smiled. It was pitch black, due to the nighttime scenery, inside of the workshop, aside from the sparks.

Sprx took out his magnets and hid behind a book shelf. He removed a book so he could watch the show. He lifted up his magnets...

Otto fell back with yell. The table he was using to bend a piece of scrap metal was now hovering in front of him. He moved to the left, towards the door, the table followed his movement.

He moved right, as did the table. He suddenly realized that the table had intentions of following him. He ran to a corner, the table followed. Once he realized it was a corner and that he was trapped, Otto yelled again.

He studied every ominous detail of the 'death table' as he now labeled it. The transformation of the legs turning toward him, the front transformed to what looked like a face, the red glow emitting from it...

Wait...A red glow? _That _looked familiar. He heard something from a few feet away behind the book shelf. It almost sounded like...A laugh? A _familiar _laugh at that...

"Wh-who's there?" Otto stuttered. "Sprx? Is that you?"

All of a sudden, the table landed harshly and the red glow around it faded. Sprx came from behind the book shelf laughing his head off, while he deactivated his magnets.

"Ha, ha, you should have, ha, ha, seen your face!" Sprx laughed.

"You're mean!" Otto whined.

Sprx gained some control and smiled at Otto. "It was just a joke, Otto. And, c'mon, you have to admit it was precious,"

Otto just 'hmphed' and turned away.

"Aw, you're not talking to me now? It was worth seeing that hilarious look on your face! Ha ha!!"

Otto growled, and then tackled Sprx. Sprx was caught off-guard and fell. They wrestled.

Finally, Otto got on top of Sprx and just sat there, refusing to get up.

"Get off of me!" Sprx gasped.

"Not until you apologize!" Otto said.

"No! You're such a baby!"

"A _heavy_ bay, huh?"

"Yes!"

"All you have to do is apologize..."

Sprx mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Otto asked.

"I'm sorry..." Sprx mumbled.

"Hm...?"

"Fine! I'm sorry Otto. There, ya happy?"

"Eh, I guess so." Otto got off of him.

--

Gibson was leaving his lab when he spotted Nova sleeping on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her and gently shook her.

"Nova, I suggest that you go to bed..."

She groaned and woke up. "Uh, huh? Oh! I guess I fell asleep...Oops,"

"Not a problem, Nova. Now, let's go."

She nodded, but before she took another step, a purple light shot out from under her and wrapped her up tightly. It held her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Nova!" Gibson shot forward with his drills activated, ready to launch an attack. But before he could, another purple glowing thing came from under his feet as well. Grabbing him up and wrapping around his body and mouth.

Antauri walked out, sensing a disturbance in the Super Robot. Once he saw the show happening in front of him, he activated his ghost claws. But it was too late. The purple glow brought them into the ground and they disappeared.

Gibson and Nova were gone.

--

**So, how'd you like it? Not much Chiro in it, but he can wait. The whole story's about him. And I just had to get some 'brotherly love' with Sprx and Otto... -Snickers-**

**Read and Review :**


	4. Two Down, Two To Go

CHAPTER 4: TWO DOWN, TWO TO GO

Sprx and Otto had heard the slight confusion and ran to the main room. The saw Antauri and ran over to him.

"What happened?" Sprx asked.

"And where's Nova and Gibson?" Otto added.

"A purple glow came out of nowhere. It took both Gibson and Nova. I came too late." Antauri answered sadly.

"Nova!" both Otto and Gibson said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed, then looked away.

"Poor Gibson, too." Otto added again.

"But there is still hope. I still sense their Power Primate, but I cannot exact a location for it...," he looked around. "Where's Chiro?"

--

Chiro jumped out of the robot and silently and carefully landed on the ground. He had sensed something weird...And familiar. No—some_one_.

He looked around carefully, and then stopped at the corner of the foot. He looked carefully around it. He saw a person in a black hooded robe that blended in with the nighttime shade, but its face wasn't visible.

Very familiar...

There were two other figures with it. These he recognized. It was Gibson and Nova. They were contained in a purple glowing orb. They looked scared and surprised, but most of all, mad.

Chiro jumped out from his hiding place and startled the figure. But it quickly contained itself, it didn't say anything.

"What are you doing?! Leave them alone!" Chiro said.

Gibson and Nova spotted him and their expressions became more of hope and joy, but still anger at themselves and that figure.

The figure merely made its hand glow more and suddenly Nova and Gibson sank into the ground. Chiro became wide-eyed.

"What do you want with them?"

Silence.

"Can't you talk? Who are you? Answer me!"

Silence.

This made Chiro angry. He ran at the figure, a green glow around his wrist. "Monkey F-"

The figure faced its hands toward him and Chiro's hands all of a sudden became encased in a purple, unbreakable glow.

"What the...?"

The figure merely watched him struggle in silence, its red glowing eyes unnerving Chiro, making him struggle more. It almost looked curious, interested, but mostly excited.

The more and more Chiro struggled, the more frustrated and angry he got.

Soon, his eyes grew a deep green and his foot stomped the ground. As soon as he did, a boulder came up. He held his hands out and slammed the boulder on them; the purple glow thing broke and evaporated. The figure smiled excitedly.

Chiro smiled as his hands became free. But it soon disappeared as he realized what he had just done.

"D-Did I just..." he shook his head. "Otto was right, then...The powers are still here, but how...?"

He forgot about the figure. When it finally spoke, he jumped back a bit.

"Something that just confirmed my suspicions..." it said as it removed its hood.

It was a woman about the age of mid-20's. She had green-black hair and tan reflection. Also, Chiro already noticed, she had red eyes.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" 

"My identity is not to be known...Yet. You are not ready to know it. And you have just confirmed that _you_ are indeed the one I saw, and the one I need..."

"Need? For what?"

She smiled. "For reasons you will soon find out..."

She lashed out at Chiro. He, being caught off-guard, fell back. She stood over him and was about to attack.

All of a sudden, Antauri, Otto and Sprx came out of the robot hearing the commotion outside. When they saw the lady about to attack Chiro, they ran over to help him. Antauri used his ghost claws and swiped at her. She, sensing him, got out of the way just in time.

Sprx ran at her and knocked her off balance. But she quickly gathered her composure and closed her eyes; a purple shield came over her, blocking any attacks. She opened her eyes.

"It seems I can not get you just yet..." she looked over at Antauri and held back a gasp. "But I can weaken your reinforcements..."

She shot a purple energy at Antauri, he was incased in the same looking orb as Gibson and Nova. He swiped at it but to no avail.

"Antauri!" Sprx lashed out at her, but her shield blocked him easily. She brought the purple orb at him, encasing him as well.

Otto was readying himself to attack. Chiro blocked him before he could.

"No, she'll get you too. We need a plan to get them out..." Otto nodded in agreement.

She looked to both of them, then at Chiro protectively blocking Otto.

"It appears you will not allow me to get any others. But you will not get these or the other two...Nor will I get you tonight. Farewell, Chiro..."

She faded into the ground with Antauri and Sprx. Chiro and Otto ran over, but it was too late.

"What are we gonna do Chiro? We gotta find and save them." Otto said.

"I don't know...We need to regroup and make a plan..." Chiro seemed to be 'away', lost in thought.

He knew that voice from somewhere. And why did it gasp at the sight of Antauri? Also, how did it know his name?

But, more importantly, it had taken two more.

Antauri and Sprx were gone.

--

**Good? Yes? No? I'm leading up to the more actiony parts, so don't worry. You'll find out more secrets soon.**

**R & R :**


	5. Holotone Clues

CHAPTER 5: HOLOTONE CLUES

Otto was pacing in his room, he couldn't sleep. But who could knowing that their teammates are with some unknown evil lady in an unknown place probably being tortured to death? Well, not Otto. He was up trying to think of a plan.

Chiro was in his room, meditating. He said that he was going to try to see if he could pinpoint them, but he's been in there for a while. Otto was starting to wander what was taking him so long.

--

_Chiro was in a completely dark room. He wasn't scared, for he knew where he was and what to do. He'd been here many times after the ending of the Elemental Powers. Or...What he thought was the ending of the Elemental Powers, that is._

"_Hello?" he called out. He was here to speak to the voice. The one that gave him all of the answers he needed, except for a minor few._

_No answer._

_That was odd. It always answered him..._

"_Hello? Where are you? I need some answers." There was still no answer._

_Chiro sat down and waited. Finally, the voice came._

"_Hello, Chiro." It almost sounded aggravated._

"_Where are my monkeys?" he asked._

_It almost seemed to stall. "That I cannot answer, Chiro. You must find them on your own."_

"_Can you at least give me a clue?"_

"_Look into your past and there you will seek the answer. There, think of signs of love and humanity..."_

_There, the aggravation was back. But wasn't the voice just a, well, voice? Out of nowhere? No emotions? But, why'd it seem to be aggravated? Chiro decided to leave these questions be._

"_Who was that lady who took them? And what does she want with them and me?"_

_Silence. Then, finally: "You must seek that yourself, Chiro. And you will find your answers within the clue I gave you,"_

_Now it was Chiro's turn to be aggravated. This voice was not giving him the answers he was looking for. So, he tried for a different tactic._

"_Why do I still have the Elemental Powers?"_

_Silence._

"_Answer me,"_

_Nothing._

"_Why do I still have the Elemental Powers?!"_

_Still nothing._

"_What the heck is going on here?" Chiro muttered. "Fine. Don't answer. I'll just have to find out for myself..." He closed his eyes. Moments later, he opened them and saw that he was in his room again._

He sighed. He knew about as much as he did before he asked any questions. But, at least he had something. A clue. A very confusing clue. Great...

The main reason why he tried the voice was because he couldn't pinpoint the team's location. Only Otto's, which he already knew, of course.

Chiro sighed again and got up. He walked out of the room and down the hall to Otto's. When he entered, he saw Otto pacing. When Otto noticed Chiro, he stopped.

"Did you find them?" Otto asked hopefully.

Chiro shook his head.

Otto sighed. "What are we gonna do? How are we gonna find them? We have no clues!"

"Uh, not exactly..."

Otto looked up at him, hope filled his unhopeful eyes.

"Look into your past and there you will seek answer. There, think of signs of love and humanity..."

"What does that mean?"

"That's the only clue we've got. And I have no idea what it means," he looked up. "Actually, I think I might...We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

Otto was confused, but nodded anyway. He decided not to provoke Chiro with many annoying questions. Chiro walked out.

--

The woman was watching them in a green orb thing. She was in a small room colored a dark blue and red.

"They will find nothing...The clues are misleading. Hopefully they won't catch on..."

"Why are you doing this?"

Antauri was heard from inside his purple orb. Sprx was next to him. Then Nova and Gibson.

"That, monkey, is my business. It is all between that boy and me,"

"Then why do you have us?" Sprx asked.

"Why, to lead him here, of course. After that, I have no need of you and you will be disposed of...Properly..."

"That sounds promising..."

"And when the Element Master comes...I will have everything I need..."

--

**Another lame-o chapter...Oh, well. Try to read and review anyway :**


	6. Forgotten

CHAPTER 6: NEVER AGAIN

Tomorrow...

Chiro went to the main room at around 6:00 in the morning. He was beyond sleep and the closest he could even get was blinking, but he decided now was an okay time to come out. Otto was already out there, on the couch.

Chiro walked up to him. Otto's eyes seemed to be open but he was snoring. Weird...

Chiro flashed a smile, it quickly disappeared, and he walked into the kitchen. He wasn't hungry, but he knew he still should eat, Otto, too. So, he made some eggs. He almost burnt them considering the tiredness and thoughts running through his mind.

Otto walked into the kitchen smelling the eggy aroma of...Well, of eggs. Perfect timing—Chiro had just finished putting them on plates. When he turned around to set them onto the table, he noticed Otto.

"Uh, hey Otto. You're awake," Chiro said.

Otto perked up as he saw the eggs. "Ooh, yummy!"

Chiro cracked the thinnest of smiles as he saw Otto dig into his eggs. He, on the other hand, played around with them; taking a bite every few swigs or so.

Otto got done and wiped his mouth happily. He looked over at Chiro with a slightly confused look, then around the room.

"What's wrong Chiro? The others will be up soon, I'm sure."

Chiro glanced over at him with unsettling eyes.

_He doesn't remember? Poor guy..._

"Otto, don't you remember? The lady, her powers, her taking them, anything...?" Chiro queried.

Otto stared blankly at him for a few minutes. Then, it all came flooding back to him as he shook his head. His smiled dulled admirably. "Oh...Right..."

"It's okay, Otto. At least we have a clue. We'll get them back."

"Oh, yeah...You said you know where to go? And what it means?"

"Well...Possibly...I'm not sure, but I'm hoping I'm right," his voice got quiet and Otto just heard him, though he didn't think he was meant to. "And hoping I'm wrong..."

"Well, um, we should probably be goin' now, huh?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, c'mon..."

They got up and exited the robot moments later.

Chiro led them to a place on the edge of the city. It had an encirclement of many broken down buildings. But one stood out the most, in the center. Some of the buildings were still usable for a homeless guy or something, but the center building was totally demolished. A very faded and almost nonvisible light--looked like a flame--emitted from it.

"Look into your past and there you will seek the answer. There, think of signs of love and humanity..." Chiro repeated the riddle-clue.

Otto just nodded and watched as Chiro walked up to the aura-enveloped building. He now noticed that it used to have a pale, white roof and brown bricks as its walls.

"Careful, Chiro, we don't know what that stuff is..." Otto warned.

"I do..." Chiro answered.

Otto cocked his head in confusion and Chiro sighed knowing that he'd have to tell him.

"I...I used to live here," he stopped at the aura field thing.

"Really? Woh...What happened?" Otto wished he could take that back as Chiro's eyes began to water up.

"I...Did something bad, Otto. Something very bad. Something that I wish with all my heart that I could take back..."

_**Flashback**_

_A 10-year-old boy was just waking up. Another weird nightmare. He was sick of them, the same topic every time..._

_They were about him...Going mad, destroying everything, and everyone..._

"They felt so real..."

_He, yet again, shrugged it off, ignorable._

_But, every night, under his bed, a dark shadow fed off of his fear, his nightmares, his ignorance..._

_Young Chiro did his daily activities. Everything seemed fine and normal. Until he got back home._

_His house was in flames, firemen everywhere. But it was no use, it seemed as if were an eternal flame. Alive...He saw his mom and dad carried out on a stretcher, people fussing over them. He ran over to them._

"If I only realized how fake everything was...But it seemed so real..."

"_Mom, dad, you're going to be okay! What happened?" he turned to the medical officer. "Are they going to be okay? Please tell me they are!"_

_The officer totally ignored him, instructing the chaos of the medical staff._

"_Get those two in the ambulance. Now!" he instructed. The two doctors rushed them into the ambulance, the whole time ignoring Chiro._

"I should have realized it..."

"_Are they going to be okay? What happened? Answer me!" everyone ignored him. Some almost stepped on him. "What's wrong...?"_

_Tears were streaming down his face. Why was everybody acting as if he wasn't there? Were his parents going to be okay? He needed to know._

"_I need to know if they're going to be okay. Answer me! Why won't you answer me?!"_

"What was wrong with them? Why couldn't they hear you?"

"I'm getting there..."

_All of a sudden, the flame seemed to turn a deep black. It engulfed the entire field. Everyone dropped around Chiro—dead. Chiro was so astonished and sickened; he dropped to his knees crying._

"_What's going on?" was all he managed to say._

"_You did this Chiro..." the flame spoke._

"_Wh-what? No! No, you did this! You hurt everyone! You're a horrible being!"_

"_Really? Remember your nightmares? Every night you fed me, making me more powerful...So you did do this. Everyone's dead and it's your entire fault Chiro. You killed them..."_

"Right there...I should have seen it!!" Fresh tears fell down Chiro's face, keeping him from continuing.

"Please, go on, Chiro," Otto said, wanting to know what happened.

It took a while, but finally, steadily, he continued.

"_No...No!! I didn't! You killed my parents, you killed these people, you did this, I know!"_

"_Do you?" the voice/flame said mockingly._

_Young Chiro shook his head fiercely. His eyes turned a deep reddish-green, until he closed them. "NOOO!!"_

"_Perfect..." the voice said, right before he was disintegrated by a power even stronger than the flame it's attached to. The whole area became engulfed in a black...Power. Totally destroying any trace of the dead bodies._

"I should have woken up..."

_But, suddenly, he woke up at the sounds of screams. For some reason he didn't know, he was standing in the middle of a totally desecrated building in the center of a totally disintegrated area. And area, which he soon found out, was his house and neighborhood._

_There were no bodies—anywhere. All made dust by an overwhelming power. A power, that Chiro contained. He soon realized that he was the cause of this—of all of this. So, he did the only thing he thought he could—he ran._

_He ran and never returned to that spot._

"Until now..."

_**End Flashback**_

--

**Oooohh! Staring to learn some more stuff, eh? But, trust me, you know nothing! Muahaha!! Um, read and review :**


	7. He Knows

CHAPTER 7: HE KNOWS

The lady walked back and fourth, studying each and every monkey. It was almost as if she was pinpointing their weaknesses.

They were all nervous as she studied them closely. Sprx, Gibson, and Nova watched her as she went back and fourth, eyes wide with curiosity and fright. All—except Antauri. He kept calm and actually meditated. He was trying to find a weakness in the magic orb they were contained in.

They lady stopped in front of Antauri and studies him curiously. He, sensing her, opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

The lady was silent for a few minutes, trying to find the right words. Antauri realized something during his few moments of meditation: This lady was familiar. Very familiar. But he just couldn't place it...

"You...You are closest to the boy than the others, I know. Why is that?" the lady finally said.

The question actually made Antauri think. He had never thought about it before but...When he looked back at everything, Chiro did seem to favor him most. He wasn't sure why.

The others watched him carefully, waiting for an answer. Apparently, they knew it too.

"I...I am not sure..." Antauri answered truthfully.

"Hmm...Very well..."

"What do you want with Chiro? Or us?"

"You monkeys are just the distraction. I need Chiro to gain his elemental powers..."

Everyone—except Antauri, who knew—gasped.

"B-but...Chiro doesn't have the elemental powers anymore. It would be extremely irrelevant, not to mention absurd and impossible. He made a choice, and he picked us." Gibson said.

"Yeah! Chiro told us all about his little trip when we were forced back to reality. He told us everything about his choices and that he picked us. No problem. _Not_ the elemental powers, otherwise...His past would've been totally different! He wouldn't even know us!" Sprx told the green/black haired lady.

"Really? He told you _everything_, now? You seem so sure about that," the lady replied.

"Well...Of course he did...Didn't he...?" Sprx said, but his voice didn't seem as confident as before.

"Would he of mentioned the 'Something Terrible'? Something that would only happen if he chose you? Or how about the reason the 'never existed' point came up? Tell me again, did he tell you _everything_?" 

They were all quiet, even Antauri.

Finally, Nova spoke up. "How do you know about any of this?"

The lady gleamed at Antauri. "Ask him, he will know..."

"Know what? I've never met you before. I have no idea how..." Antauri went silent and his eyes widened.

"What is it Antauri? Do you know why?"

"I...I need to figure something out...Leave me to meditate and I will tell you everything. But, for now, I must think..." With that, Antauri walked a few feet away and meditated, thoughts heavy on his mind.

They lady just smirked and left the room.

_I knew he'd figure it out...Only he knows..._

_--_

There was a dead silence after Chiro finished his story. Otto was waiting patiently for him to gain control. Finally, Chiro spoke up.

"Wait a minute..." his eyes lit up and his expression showed nothing but shock and surprise. "I think I know the answer to that riddle. I think I know where the team is. And I think I know who _she_ is..."

--

**Okay! So...Can you think up the answer to the riddle...? Oh, and I wonder who that lady really is and where the team are...Find out next chapter! Read and Review :**


	8. Puzzles

CHAPTER 8: PUZZLES

"What?! You do? Who is she?" Otto asked excitedly.

Chiro stood up and walked to the building that was once his house again. The aura was still surrounding it. Chiro carefully placed his hands on it and closed his eyes. A high pitched noise that sounded like tea kettle being blown up erupted from the black aura. It abruptly stopped. Otto noticed that it looked as if Chiro contained it in his hands, Chiro's hands glowed black.

Chiro walked managed his way through to the middle and motioned for Otto to come to his side. Otto did, bumping and tripping over practically everything. When Otto was by his side, Chiro bent down to his knees and laid his hands on the ground.

The black aura enveloped the ground and shards of just that house, then a greenish black portal erupted from the ground in front of them. The black aura disappeared and Chiro stood up.

Otto kept quiet as they entered it—too surprised to say anything.

The first thing they saw made Otto jump up and down in happiness. The rest of their team was sitting in a big purple orb. All but Antauri ran to the front once they noticed them. Antauri sensed their presence and calmly walked over to the others.

Otto's first instinct was to yell excitedly and run over to him but Chiro stopped him right before he opened his mouth.

"What's wrong? We gotta free them," Otto asked.

"And we will. But I don't see her anywhere," Chiro spotted a door. "She must be in there. We have to be quiet 'till we free the others," He saw Otto's face then smiled. "Then we can jump up and down and yell excitedly, okay?"

Otto smiled bigly. "Okay!"

They made their way over to the orb. "How do we get them out though? There aren't any buttons or anything..."

"Hmm...You're right..." Chiro got an idea. "Leave it to me!"

Chiro's eyes became green as he stomped the ground. A big boulder erupted from it and he threw it at the purple orb, which enveloped a large hole. The others, besides Otto who was too excited about being right for once, and Antauri who already knew and was expecting this, were too dumbfounded to move.

Chiro smiled sheepishly. "Um...Right..." was all he said.

Otto ran forward and leaped on Gibson, who fell to the floor with a yell of surprise.

"Otto! I'm happy to see you too. Now get off of me!"

Otto smiled widely at him and got up. Once up, he helped up Gibson. "Sorry Gibson."

Nova ran up and embraced Otto in a big, warm hug. "Glad to see you Otto!"

Sprx was about to say something to Chiro, but before he could, the lady came out of the room. Once she saw everyone, she calmed down and smirked.

"Hello Chiro and Otto. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." She said.

"Yeah! Now we're here to kick your butt!" Otto cheered, and then stopped confused. "Wait a second...How did you know about the riddle...?"

Chiro stepped up to face the lady. "Because she's the voice that told me the riddle."

"What?" Sprx, Nova, and Gibson said at the same time (man, they know nothing).

"Are you saying that she's the same voice that gave you those choices and stuff?" Sprx asked. Chiro nodded. "Wow..."

"That's how she knows everything. But..." Chiro stopped. "There's something I don't know...Why did you want us here? Why mess with us?"

The lady smirked. "I needed you here, in this lair, so that I can extract the Elemental Powers from you and add them to my own. And the mess with part...That was just for kicks."

The others stood in front of Chiro defensively.

"Why do you even need my power? You had the power to change my whole life, even to make me nonexistent," Antauri glanced at Chiro when Chiro said this, "you can do anything."

"I need your powers so that I can do anything. I do not have the ability to control the elements, but I will in a few moments..." the lady lifted up her hands as they glowed purple and aimed them towards Chiro. The monkeys couldn't do anything.

Chiro glowed purple and struggled a bit. Then, a blue, green, red, and white colored orb came out of his chest and floated towards the lady. Chiro let out a scream of pain, and then fell to the ground—knocked out, or dead?

The lady brought the orb into her own chest. She glowed a green, red, blue, and white, then fell to her knees as it disappeared.

--

**Muahaha!! You shall never know what happens next!!...Well...Unless you read the next chapter, anyway. Which you'll have to wait for!! Yeah...Read and review **


	9. A Whole New Life

CHAPTER 9: A WHOLE NEW LIFE

Chiro woke up in a daze. He checked out his surroundings. He was in an average sized room with white walls, a bed—which he was lying on—with blue blankets. The walls were covered with Sun Riders posters.

"What the...? Wait a second..." He looked around, his head clearing. "Where on Shugazoom am I?!"

Suddenly, a lady walked in. She had black hair and brown eyes, a warm smile. She walked up next to Chiro. His eyes widened in realization.

"Mom...? But, what, how?! What is going on here? Is this a trick?" Chiro scanned the room in a fighting position. His mom grabbed his hands and gently put them down.

"You had a bad dream, Chiro. You're still in a daze. Relax, honey,"

"But, wait, what? Where are the monkeys, the lady, everybody?"

His mother laughed. "Monkeys? Someone's had some weird dreams, huh? And who would this lady be, hmmm?"

"What are you talking about? How did I get here? Where are my monkeys? And who are you? You can't be real!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, Mr. Attitude, I _am_ real, no matter what dream says I'm not. And you're in your room of course! As for your monkeys...That one I'll let you figure out,"

Chiro shook his head and put his hand to it, then sat back on his bed. "Are you saying that all of that was a dream? Everything? Antauri, Nova, Gibson, Sprx, Otto, the team, the villains, the robot...All a dream...?"

"Yup!"

--

The monkeys gasped as Chiro's body seemed to fade in and out, as if a projection. The lady stood and smirked.

"It appears he is getting what he has wanted all along..." she mocked.

"What's happening to him?!" Antauri yelled.

"Well...By the looks of it...He is living an average life from before he met you. Yet...You never even exist in this world. Of course, that is only for the time being."

"What do you mean 'only for the time being'?" Gibson asked.

"I made it so he would witness first hand as to what his life would be like through every choice I gave him recently. And I will make sure that he picks the one _without_ you monkeys..."

"Chiro would never do that!" Otto said.

"We will find out, won't we?"

The monkeys got into attack position. The lady immediately used her new power and her eyes turned green. She brought up the earth and made a full cover shield over herself. She also mixed it with her own original purple magic and made it impenetrable.

"Now, leave me be to get rid of this boy and you monkeys forever..."

--

"So...They weren't real? None of them, at all? It seemed so real..." Chiro said for about the hundredth time, still unbelieving it.

"Yes. For the last time it was all a dream. I promise." His mother repeated.

--

The monkeys gasped as their bodies started to fade in and out of existence like Chiro's.

"If we don't do something soon...We'll soon be apart of the nonexistent plane..." Antauri pointed out.

--

**Oh my god! Chiro: Never existing? Or even the monkeys? Which includes Otto? Nooo! Help them! Help them by keeping reading and reviewing!! **


	10. Our Existence

CHAPTER 10: OUR EXISTENCE

Chiro was out walking through the town. He was amazed at everyone. No monsters, no black ooze covering the buildings, not even a fat man with a sign signaling the end. All happy, all naive.

He walked to town's hall. No statue of him or the rest of the monkeys. He walked to the park. No runway, no giant robot. No colorful robotical monkeys walking about or fighting monsters. Not even a slight sign of them.

Chiro was actually starting to believe it to all have been a dream. In the outskirts of the city, there was no abandoned robot. There wasn't even a wasted lands. No sign of a Skeleton King either.

--

Everybody looked at each other as their bodies faded in and out of existence. They gasped.

"We're losing him! Wherever the kid is, he's forgetting us!" Sprx pointed out.

"We need to do something to make him remember us. At least long enough to give us more time to think this through. But...What can we do?" Gibson asked.

"I think I know..." Antauri sat in a lotus position and started to meditate. He glowed a fiery green. After a while, he got back to his feet and looked at everyone.

"Hopefully I got through to him. For now, we must try to find a way to break through that barrier."

The others nodded in agreement.

--

Suddenly, Chiro's chest glowed green. He looked down at it in astonishment, and then smiled.

"I knew it! I knew they were real!" he cheered. Everybody around him stared at him uneasily. He smiled sheepishly at them and walked out of site. "Now how do I get out of here?"

A voice appeared. "No! You weren't supposed to figure it out! So soon as well...I will have to keep you stalled until their disappearances..."

Chiro was warped to a big, dark, empty, room.

"What's going on here?!" he demanded.

"You will never figure it out, Chiro. Never..."

Chiro once again woke up not knowing where he was. But this time, instead of his original room, he was in a hospital bed.

"What the...?"

A doctor walked in as Chiro started to get up. He walked up beside his bed.

"You're awake! Are you okay? What exactly was that thing you drank moments ago?" the doctor asked him curiously. Chiro eyes him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The stuff you drank! In front of the town! Your eyes turned colors, then you fainted. What was the stuff that you drank? I'm not getting any signs of it."

Chiro was about to question the doctor again, then he remembered, He remembered standing in front of the town moments ago, drinking a liquid that he remembered making, then fainting.

"Oh...Right..."

_Wait a second...Wasn't it the Naturalist that drank the potion in front of everyone?_ Chiro thought. _The monkey team...I remember them too...But, who are they exactly?_

He shook his head in confusion, then jumped out of his bed and ran out the hospital. He gathered the townspeople and, not even knowing what he was doing, showed them what he could do.

His eyes turned blue as he thought of water (well, dark blue) and he made a small ring of water go around the townsfolk from the fountain without even touching it. He did earth (green), then air (super light blue).

But as he was about to show them fire, his eyes turned red, but instantly faded and turned their normal shade. Instead of fire, green Power Primate erupted from his fists. He remembered.

He ended up in the dark room again.

"No, not again! How do you figure it out? How?!" the lady/voice yelled.

Chiro smirked in the darkness. "Guess you'll never know. Never."

The voice yelled and Chiro was plunged into pure and exact darkness.

"You want to play games, boy? How about you play games when you don't even exist!"

Chiro yelled as he plummeted into an eternal realm of darkness. This, he knew, was the nonexistent plane that Antauri had mentioned a few times. A place for lost souls. A place where nothing—yet anything—is possible.

A place of utter darkness and total chaos and confusion.

--

**Ah-ha-ha! Not telling you anymore until the next chapter!! Remember the Naturalist thing? From chapter 3 of Elemental Legends? Anyway, thought I'd throw that in. Couldn't think of anything else for that choice.**

**Keep reading to find out what happens!! **


	11. Chaotic Freedom

CHAPTER 11: CHAOTIC FREEDOM

Chiro screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell further and further into the black abyss. The main thing running in his mind: _When am I gonna land?_

As if by pure coincidence, he landed. And not hard like he expected, gently on his feet. He was confused at first, but then decided it was best to see where he was.

Chiro was now away from the main darkness. Instead he was surrounded by a tinted purple light. He realized that he was standing on some sort of floating rock. They were surrounding the place. Small monsters that almost looked deformed bats flew about, black with dark red giant fangs. (Think of the 'no void' in Ben 10).

Suddenly a bat flew his direction and dived for attack. Chiro quickly punched it out of the way. Yet he still had no powers. It flew and exploded in contact to a rock formation thing. Chiro turned away and started to explore. But, to his dismay, a whole pack of those bat things saw what he did and came after him. He ran.

Chiro dodged and jumped and almost fell many times, all the while getting bit to death by abnormally large bat things through an unknown area.

_If I had my powers, those bats would be fried by now, _Chiro thought.

Suddenly, he felt powerful like he used to before these weird 'visions' started happening. Powerful in a familiar and good way.

Chiro turned and shot out at the bats, a green flame engulfing his hands and then the bats. They were all disintegrated in one shot. Chiro smiled. He had his powers back.

"Now, to get out of here..." he said to himself.

As if hearing him, he started to glow green. He nodded, closed his eyes, and let the Power Primate take control. The whole area went from a purplish tint to an overwhelming green. Chiro roared like an animal...Then faded.

Chiro woke up and stood, his hand to his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

The monkeys, hearing him, ran up to and hugged him. He hugged them back. Then, they turned around as the rock and magic shield that the lady was behind totally disintegrated in her enraged power.

They yet again stood defensively in front of Chiro.

"It's over. You've lost and are outmatched. Give it up." Chiro said.

The lady took a step forward. "Do you even have any true idea as to who I am, boy? You and your monkeys should be scared of what I can do."

Chiro opened his mouth to respond to her question, and then closed it as he realized he didn't know.

"We've faced worse than you! We can take you!" Sprx yelled mockingly.

He suddenly glowed purple and was flung against the wall. Nova ran to help him. The rest started to attack, but Chiro stopped them and stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I told you, I am the voice inside you. A great sorceress—better than any. My name is Illusion, and that's exactly what I take as my 'job'. And I do my job very well. My illusions are so real, they are rarely escaped, except for you!" the lady answered.

Illusion engulfed Chiro in a purple magic, then flung him into the wall like she did Sprx. The monkeys attacked her then.

"Claw Disruptor!" Antauri lashed out with his ghost claws and managed only to give Illusion a scratch on her cheek. She turned and kicked him in the stomach; then threw him into the oncoming Nova.

"Magno Ball Blazer!" Sprx threw a ball of electricity towards the sorceress. She literately caught it and flung it back at him. It hit him square on and he fell to the ground.

"Psycho Chopping Doom Spinner!" Otto lashed out with his saws, slicing her arm. She grew angry and grabbed him by the neck magically. She threw him _hard_ into the wall.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson didn't even make it to Illusion. She put out her hand and he became engulfed in purple magic. He was flung onto the roof, then the ground.

Illusion walked over to where all the monkeys were thrown in a painful looking pile. She glared hatefully at them and lifted her hands in a purple glow.

"We end this now..."

"Got that right!" Illusion turned around to see Chiro.

Before she could do anything, Chiro's eyes glowed an ominous green. Sound waves of green shot out of his mouth and he closed his eyes. After a few seconds of pain, the sorceress became totally disintegrated in a final screech of surprise, confusion, and terror.

Chiro calmed down after a few moments and his eyes returned to normal, he fell to the ground. The monkeys, who woke up when Chiro attacked, ran to him to see if he was okay.

Chiro groaned and sat up. As soon as he opened his eyes, they flickered red, brown, blue, and extreme light blue. When he blinked, they were back to normal. He got up, shook his head clear from discombobulation, then looked around at the five colorful monkeys at his sides.

"Are you okay, Chiro?" Otto asked.

Chiro smiled at him. "I'm fine, now."

Antauri stepped up. "And, now, it truly is over."

Chiro frowned. "That's what we said last time."

"Don't worry kid, this time it's for good." Sprx smiled.

They all smiled and got ready to leave. But Chiro stopped. They turned to see what he was doing. Chiro concentrated really hard and nothing happened.

"Uh, Chiro, what cha doin'?" Otto asked him.

Chiro looked up and beamed. "The Elemental Powers are _gone_. This time, I'm sure of it!" They smiled widely as they realized what he was doing.

Then, they started for the long walk back to the Super Robot, every bad and curious thought faded from their minds.

--

**This was going to be the final chapter...But I decided to be nice for once and give you one more considering this ended kind of weak...**

**Keep reading and reviewing for one last chapter after this!!**


	12. Over For Good

CHAPTER 12: OVER FOR GOOD

Chiro woke up. It was a single day after they destroyed Illusion. He smiled to himself. No nightmares. No nightmares for the first time in weeks. He got up and got dressed then headed out for the main room.

On his way down the hallway, Otto came out of his workshop carrying something covered in a white tarp.

"Uh, Otto, what is that?" Chiro asked.

"Um, uh, nothing Chiro! Just a, um, experiment!" With that, Otto scurried off down the opposite way, away from the main room and into the hall with their rooms. Chiro just shrugged and entered the main room.

Everything seemed to be back to normal. He didn't feel like he did with the Elemental Powers. Powerful, but in a good way. Antauri was meditating, Sprx was shining his magnets, Gibson was exiting his lab, Otto was down the hall doing something, and Nova was nowhere in sight.

Antauri noticed Chiro entered the main room and walked up to him.

"Can I speak with you Chiro?" he asked.

"Uh, sure Antauri. What's up?" Chiro questioned.

"Alone."

They walked down the hall and went into Antauri's room.

Gibson looked around then walked up to Sprx.

"Where's Nova, or Otto, do you know?" he asked.

Sprx looked around and realized he didn't. "No, haven't seen them all morning. Antauri and the kid just walked down the hall but...Haven't seen Nova or Otto."

"Would you mind helping me look for them?"

Sprx stood up. "Sure. Bored anyway."

They walked down the hall in silence. It was lit by the Super Robot's electrical system so they could see clearly. Suddenly, they turned off. Sprx jumped when they did, then looked around.

"What happened?" he asked Gibson.

No answer.

"Gibson?" Sprx turned around, he could still see vaguely in the dark. Gibson was nowhere to be seen. He started walking again, nervously.

"Nova! G-Gibson! Otto! If this is a joke, I'm not falling for it!"

A red glowing light was fading in and out in a room. Once he got closer, he realized it was his room. He peeked around the corner and inside. When he did, he saw no light.

"Weird..." He entered it.

As soon as he did, the door slammed closed. Sprx jumped and almost hit the roof, then turned around and tried to reopen it, but it was jammed shut. He turned and scanned the room nervously.

"This isn't funny guys!"

A red light flickered on and off suddenly over his head. He spotted the red light bulb on his roof, over the bed. He stood on the bed and took it out.

"Ha! I figured you out guys! Lame joke! Come out now,"

Something bumped. He saw what looked like a tail under his bed and smirked. Sprx silently went to the other side and lifted the covers to see under it.

"Ha! I found you Ot—"

He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes became very wide, almost popped out of his head. For there, lying under his bed, was a skeleton of a monkey. Meat was still rotting on the bones. Meat with hair. _Green_ hair.

He screamed and fell away from it. He hit his closet and the door swung open. A hand landed on his shoulder. He froze and slowly turned his head and looked at the hand. It was yellow. He slightly calmed down and turned fully.

"I knew it was just a—"

His face turned blue at the sight. Nova was hanging from a noose hooked up to a roof in his closet. He screamed even louder than the last time and ran to the door, frantically trying to open it.

It still wouldn't budge. He heard something groan and turned—totally frightened.

Nova, the noose still tied around her neck, and Otto, bones cackling every step, were coming after him. Sprx screamed again, the door flew open, and he zoomed down the hall faster than he'd ever run before.

As soon as he entered the main room (which was still lit up) something flashed at him and he froze. Standing in front of him was Gibson with a Polaroid camera and on his knees, holding his gut and laughing his head off. He turned and looked back down the hall, the lights were back on and he saw Nova and Otto doing the same as Gibson. They couldn't even breathe. Sprx just stood there, wide-eyed and unbelieving, still recovering from the shock.

After a very long while, everyone managed to stop laughing enough to stand. Otto and Nova walked up next to Sprx. He glared at all of them.

"You should've seen your face!" Nova said.

"I got you back so bad!!" Otto laughed.

"And I even got it on camera!" said Gibson.

"That wasn't funny! And I wasn't scared; I was just playing along with you guys. So the joke's on you!"

"Whatever, Sparky..." Nova said.

Antauri and Chiro walked out of Antauri's room.

"What's going on?" Chiro asked.

"Sprx just got his tail scared off!" Otto giggled.

"I did not!" Sprx retorted.

"It was just payback..."

Sprx just 'hmphed' and walked down the hall—to his room—mumbling angrily.

"C'mon, Sparky, aren't you gonna talk to me anymore?" Otto laughed--rubbing it in.

Chiro and Antauri shrugged.

"Nice to see that everything's back to normal." Chiro said.

"Yeah, we all are." Nova sighed thankfully.

"It's all over, for good this time...Right?"

"I believe so. Illusion is gone and so are the Elemental Powers. Everything is back to the way it was—for good this time." Antauri assured.

_**Or Is It?!**_

--

**Okay, it is, just thought that would be cool to put. Yeah, lame ending, sorry. And, no, there will be no trilogy. Sorry. By the way: I need to thank DarkFoxTailz for giving me the idea of Otto getting back at Sprx! Thank you!**

**Anyway, hoped you all liked it!! **


End file.
